Sólo te necesito a ti
by Vay-sama
Summary: Este es mi primer fic (y mas encima yaoi!)


Sólo te necesito a ti

Yu-Gi-Oh (Yugi X Yami)

¡Capitulo único!

por Vanesa Aguilar

-Vay-

Era tarde. Yugi iba caminando por la calle revolviendo su baraja llena de criaturas místicas, pensando en su futuro y en del espíritu del rompecabezas milenario.

-Aun no hemos podido averiguar nada sobre ti Yami- Yugi le dijo a Yami en sus pensamientos.

-No te preocupes de eso, lo más importante ahora es lo que tiene planeado hacer el malvado de Malik- Dijo el espíritu con gesto de preocupación.

-Tranquilo Yami, ya verás que todo saldrá bien... mientras creamos en el corazón de las cartas- Las palabras del niño lo hicieron sentirse mejor.

-Gracias Yugi... gracias por apoyarme y ayudarme a encontrar mi destino, se que suena cursi pero... no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecértelo así tan abiertamente- Al decir esto, Yami no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-jijiji... no te preocupes- se rió el chico notando el sonrojo de este. -Mejor será que lleguemos a casa luego, ya esta oscuro y mi abuelo de seguro se preocupará-

Vagaron por la calle por un rato, Yugi había salido hace poco de la escuela... aun le daban vueltas sus problemas de matemáticas, pero la noche estaba demasiado hermosa como para pensar en sus tareas escolares.

-En verdad esta bellísima la luna- dijo Yugi para sus adentros. Pareciera como si estuviera colgada con delgados hilos de plata, los faroles iluminando las solitarias calles y ellos caminando acompañando al cielo estrellado. Una noche nostálgica en verdad.

Después de un rato Yugi llegó a su casa, sacó sus llaves pero antes de poder abrir la puerta la abre su abuelo, recibiendo a este con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Yugi, ¿cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?-

-Bien... - Respondió el niño abrazando a su abuelo.

Subiendo rápidamente las escaleras Yugi llegó a su cuarto, cansado por su atareado día de escuela se abalanzo a su cama y permaneció tirado allí por un rato... algo en esa noche lo hizo pensar.

-¿Pasa algo?- Le pregunto Yami algo preocupado por la acción del chico.

-No... nada... nada Yami-

-No te creo, te conozco bien y no sueles llegar a tirarte a tu cama por nada... ¿Acaso no confías en mí?- La sombra de Yami se posó en la cama quedando al lado del chico, bien cerca de este.

Yugi al ver la acción del espíritu sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas y un pequeño escalofrió le recorrió su cuerpo.

-¿Qué me pasa?- Pensó Yugi -Esta sensación se ha vuelto cada vez más común cuando estoy cerca de él... ¿Qué diablos me pasará?...-

-¿Me vas a responder o no?- Yami estaba un poco irritado por el silencio del chico. -En serio estoy preocupado por ti... no quiero que te pase nada... -

Estas palabras estremecieron el corazón del chiquillo haciendo su ritmo cardiaco cada vez más acelerado. Trago saliva.

-Yami... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Sí, claro... la que tu quieras-

-Oye... que significa... me sonrojo... se me agita el corazón... y... me siento raro... es la primera vez que me siento así... -Pregunto con gran nerviosismo el chico, como si el corazón se le fuera a salir de la boca.

-¡Aja!- Con cierto sarcasmo -Eso es amor... estas enamorado- sonrió el espíritu con un poco de tristeza por dentro.

Claro, ¿qué iba a hacer él si Yugi estuviera con una chica?, de seguro sería un estorbo para él y no lo necesitaría tanto como antes, ese lazo que tanto apreciaba Yami no sería lo mismo si una chica estuviera interponiéndose en medio, aquel cariño de cierto modo desaparecería poco a poco... dejarían de ser solamente dos.

-¿Y quien es la afortunada?- Pregunto con una sonrisa para no hacer sentir mal al chico.

Yugi solo atino a quedarse callado mirando al piso desde la cama ante la atenta mirada del espíritu.

-¿Y? ¿No me quieres decir?... no te preocupes que me quedaré callado, no se lo diré a nadie- Dijo con tono burlón para aliviar un poco la tensión del momento.

Yugi seguía mirando al piso, a punto de explotar.

-Al parecer no me quieres decir... bueno... tu sabes que... - Yugi no dejó que Yami terminara de hablar y se abalanzó encima de este, cayendo de la cama y abrazándolo con fuerza.

No le interesaba sentir su cuerpo... solo le interesaba su calor, ese calor que lo había acompañado siempre y añoraba con tanta necesidad... ese calor que hace olvidarte de todos los problemas... ese calor que solo tenía Yami.

El espíritu atinó a una sola cosa, trasportó a Yugi al interior de su rompecabezas... -De seguro Yugi me necesitará más como a una persona que como solo una presencia, soy el único por ahora... por lo menos así le podré brindar más apoyo- pensó Yami.

Los dos aparecieron de pie en ese extraño mundo de escaleras y pasillos sin fin.

Yugi ni siquiera se dio cuenta de esto y siguió apretando a Yami, total lo que quería él era sentir su calor.

De pronto de los ojos del chico empezaron a brotar lágrimas, hermosas lágrimas que bajaban por la tersa piel del pequeño.

-Yugi... por favor dime que te pasa- el faraón se empezaba a desesperar -¡Yugi respóndeme!-

El chico al percatarse de que podía sentir el cuerpo de Yami y de que este prácticamente le estaba gritando, levantó la cabeza y lo miró, lo miró a la cara con sus resplandecientes ojos violeta.

Yami no pudo evitar conmoverse... aquellos ojos lo miraban entre una extraña mezcla de pena y desesperación. Esos grandes ojos ahora más brillantes que nunca a causa de las lagrimas lo seguían mirando como si quisieran decirle algo, algo que no se puede decir con palabras.

Yami se estremeció, la escena era hermosa; ellos dos solos... el dulce Yugi... aquel sentimiento en los ojos de este, el corazón de Yami se empezó a acelerar y, sin saber por que ahora era él quien apretaba a Yugi, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Sorprendido por la acción del espíritu, al pequeño le brotaron más lágrimas... hundió su cara en el pecho de este y le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos. Permanecieron así por un rato... total, las palabras sobraban en ese momento.

Poco a poco se fueron separando uno del otro, Yami se arrodilló al frente del chico y le secó sus lágrimas con un sutil movimiento de su mano, le tomó el rostro con su otra mano haciéndolo mirar a sus profundos ojos rasgados.

-No me asustes de esa manera, eres lo único que me queda aho... - antes de que Yami terminara, los suaves labios de Yugi se posaron en los del faraón, acariciándolos suavemente en forma de beso.

Ante la mirada atónita del espíritu, el chico lo abrazó por los hombros e hizo más profundo aquel beso, mucho más intenso y apasionado que antes.

-¿Qué hace?... esto... esto no esta bien- Dijo Yami para si mismo. Pero antes de que Yami pudiera hacer algo Yugi se abalanzó sobre él quedando los dos tendidos en el piso.

Era tan placentero aquel momento, aquella hermosa noche de regreso a casa... ahora los dos... tendidos en el piso... besándose...

Yami extasiado por aquel momento se dejo llevar, respondiéndole el beso. Después de todo el lazo que tenían ellos no era cualquier lazo ordinario, era más que eso, más que cualquier relación de amistad... sin darse cuanta de llegaron a necesitar el uno del otro, como cuando se tuvieron que separar a causa del robo del artículo causado por Malik cuando empezó el torneo de ciudad batalla.

Ahora Yami se da cuenta de la verdadera afección que sentía por aquel chiquillo, después de todo era como "su chiquillo" por su aire protector y porque era capaz de dar su vida a cambio de que estuviera bien... su chiquillo, su amigo, compañero y ahora amante.

Yugi al ver que era correspondido no pudo evitar que una lagrimilla de alegría rodara por su rostro y aumentara el contacto entre los dos.

Coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de Yami y poco a poco empezó a desabrocharle la camisa mientras que el espíritu le acariciaba el cabello.

-Eres tú de quien estoy enamorado... tonto- le susurro al oído

Yami no pudo evitar reírse un poco y aprovechando la posición empezó a morderle suavemente la oreja a Yugi

-Yo también, mi chiquillo- le dijo entre mordisqueos.

Al escuchar esto sintió un ligero escalofrió por la espalda y con fuerza abrazó al espíritu haciendo un pequeño roce con las caderas haciendo que a Yami se le escapara un leve gemido.

Este le desabotono la camisa al chiquillo y empezó a darle suaves masajes con la lengua en su tierno pecho. Sus ropas eran despojadas lentamente, siendo besado en cada rincón mientras quedaba desnudo. Las manos no quedaron quietas, Yami lo masturbaba lentamente haciendo que Yugi empezara a gemir con más intensidad.

El chico extasiado lamía el cuello de Yami bajando por su pecho hasta llegar a su miembro. Lo tomó suavemente y se lo llevó a la boca. Lo degustaba como a un dulce, lo acariciaba y lo lamía... todo con tanta delicadeza que Yami se estremeció de placer gimiendo cada vez más fuerte.

Lentamente Yami comenzó a acariciarle las nalgas a Yugi con toques circulares, este se apretaba cada vez más a él estando frente a frente, besándole el cuello.

El espíritu poco a poco introducía sus dedos, abriéndose paso a esa entrada estrecha e inexplorada. Yugi no pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso por la acción de Yami, pero este lo beso tiernamente en la frente

-No te asustes... confía en mí, siempre lo has hecho- le susurro. Acto seguido lo beso en los labios dejando más tranquilo al chico.

El miembro del faraón fue reemplazado por aquellos dedos que lo habían acariciado.

-¡¡Ahhh Yami!!..- grito el pequeño mientras se aferraba a los brazos del espíritu.

-¡Yugi...ahhh!- gimió extasiado al tratar de entrar lentamente en su cuerpo.

Cuando estuvo totalmente adentro empezó a moverse rápidamente, provocando que Yugi gritara cada vez más y más fuerte.

-Aahh....mhhh... Yami...más rápido-

-Aahhh... ahora si... somos uno..ahhh... cuerpo y alma...... para siempre-

Después de decir esto no duraron mucho y gritaron de placer al mismo tiempo, quedando uno sobre otro.

Sus corazones latían al unísono... perfectamente sincronizados. Lentamente Yami salió del cuerpo de Yugi quedando abrazados.

Los dos solos abrazados en aquel mundo extraño lleno de escaleras sin fin, en el mundo de los pensamientos del Faraón... era raro... pero nadie los podía molestar.

Con su mano, Yami levanto el rostro del pequeño y suavemente le beso en los ojos provocando que los cerrara, el pobre estaba agotadísimo por esa noche de amor.

El espíritu al ver esta reacción lo retiró de su rompecabezas y lo depositó en su cama en la misma posición en que estaba cuando llegó de la escuela.

Lo beso en los labios y le susurro al oído -Ya no necesito saber nada más... ahora sólo te necesito a ti, mi pequeño Yugi-

FIN

Notas de la autora: . este es mi primer fic... y yaoi!!!! XD . La verdad es que me gusta mucho yu gi oh, sobre todo las historias yaoi. Puede que no sea muy buena para escribir historias pero de tantos fic yaoi k he leido me dio ganas de escribir uno mío ¿por qué no? Si encuentras partes parecidas a otros fic les juro k no es culpa mía!! Debe ser de tanto que leo :P Espero que no sea el último fic que escriba (aunque me encantaría pasarlo a manga.. pero como algunos ya deben saber solo dibujo chicas.... ¿Yuri? Naaa XD )

Debo confesar k quería hacer una historia Yami X Joey pero al final me salió esta ¿cómo? No sé, se me fue dando sola � pero creo que igual me quedó bien, además era más fácil para empezar ¿no?

Espero que les haya gustado porque por lo menos yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo.... nunca me imagine k escribir fuese tan divertido 3 se los recomiendo

Gracias a Sakura Diethel. Cuando empecé a leer sus historias yaoi me nació escribir la mía n.n

Arigato y gracias por leer!

Terminado y revisado el 13/10/2004 


End file.
